dcuniversegermanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Patrick O'Brian (New Earth)
Geschichte Origin (Post-Crisis) Vor einigen Jahren brach der als Eel O'Brian bekannte Verbrecher zusammen mit seiner Untergebenen-Gruppe in Cole Chemical ein und versuchte, sie zu berauben, doch die Polizei kam am Tatort an. Während Aal und die anderen flohen, wurde er von einem Polizisten erschossen und einer unbekannten Säure ausgesetzt. Es gelang ihm, es nach draußen zu schaffen, brach jedoch zusammen und war vor Schmerzen unbewusst. Als er erwachte, stellte Eel fest, dass sein Fleisch elastisch war, und er hatte keine Kontrolle darüber und verwandelte sich in fremde und schreckliche Formen. Er machte jedem auf seinem Weg Angst: Polizisten, Betrunkene und sogar seine eigene Bande, die ihn für tot hielten und ihn erschossen, als er seine neue Form sah. Eel ging zu einer Brücke, um Selbstmord zu begehen, wird jedoch von Woozy Winks, einem ehemaligen Insassen der Arkham Asylum, aufgehalten. Zusammen beschlossen sie, O'Brians neue Kräfte zur Bekämpfung der Kriminalität einzusetzen. Nachdem O'Brian und Woozy ein Zirkus-Outfit der gleichen Säure ausgesetzt hatten, die ihm Kräfte verlieh, durchkreuzten O'Brian und Woozy einen versuchten Raub seiner ehemaligen Bande. Als die Presse ihn interviewte, sagte Eel, er beabsichtige, sich "Elastic Man" zu nennen, was ein Reporter als Plastic Man mischte. Origin (Post-Zero Hour) In den 1940er Jahren wurde ein Gauner namens Patrick "Eel" O'Brian von einem Wachmann der Crawford Chemical Works erschossen und von einer fallenden Trommel voll unidentifizierter Säure getroffen, von der einige in Eels Wunde eingedrungen waren. Er wurde in Rest Haven von einem mysteriösen Mönchsorden gerettet, dessen Beispiel seine Vorliebe für Verbrechen heilte. Das Säurebad gab ihm die Möglichkeit, seine Form zu verändern. Er trug eine dunkle Brille und ein rot-gelbes Kostüm, das so flexibel war wie sein Körper. Welche Form er auch immer hatte, die Farben blieben gleich, so dass ein rotgelber Kronleuchter über einem Tisch voller verschwimmender Gangster oder ein rot-gelbes abstraktes Gemälde an der Wand hängen würde, aber die Bösewichte blieben nie hängen bis es zu spät war. Plastic Man (manchmal auch "Plas" genannt) erwarb später einen Kumpel namens Woozy Winks, einen ungeschickten Dummkopf, der ursprünglich magisch mit der Kraft ausgestattet war, die die Natur selbst vor Schaden schützen würde. Woozy wurde ein stummer, aber treuer Freund von Plastic Man. Die beiden wurden Mitglieder des Polizeikommandos und schließlich des FBI. Auf Ersuchen von Präsident Franklin Roosevelt half Plastic Man dabei, das All-Star Squadron zusammenzubringen, half dabei, Per Degaton's Plan zu stoppen, Amerika zu zwingen, den Krieg an einer dritten Front zu führen, und einmal verkörperte Roosevelt selbst, dass er ein Attentat der Nazis durchgebrannt hatte Handlung. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg trat er auch den Freedom Fighters bei. Die Errungenschaften von Plastic Man nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg sind weitgehend unbekannt, obwohl er sich Jahrzehnte später an Personen wie Robby Reed erinnerte, die sich einst mit seinem H-Dial in eine Kopie von Plastic Man verwandelten. Aufgrund ihrer Kräfte sind "Plas" und Woozy bis in die Neuzeit jung geblieben. Plastic Man wurde in der modernen heroischen Zeit wieder als Superheld bekannt. Seltsamerweise, Jahrzehnte später, wurde Patrick ein guter Freund von Batman (trotz Batmans Mangel an Humor und Skepsis gegenüber reformierten Verbrechern) und ein gelegentliches Mitglied der Justice League. Es wurde bekannt, dass Plas einen Sohn namens Luke hatte, der unehelich geboren wurde und den er bis zu dem Punkt ignorierte, an dem sein Sohn sich einer Bande anschloss. Batman holte Luke aus der Bande und versuchte, ihn mit seinem Vater wieder zu vereinen. Obsidian Age In einer Mission gingen Patrick und die JLA 3000 Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit von Atlantis, wo Plas während des Kampfes auseinander gerissen wurde. Die JLA kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück und hielt ihn für tot, aber in der Zeitlücke (3000 Jahre) riss er sich zusammen. Batman und Firestorm fanden ihn und halfen ihm, den Prozess abzuschließen. Traumatisiert blockierte er Plastic Man aus seinem Kopf. Plastic Man wurde Ralph Johns und kehrte zu seiner Familie in Chicago zurück. Emotional nahmen sie ihn auf. Er wurde ein durchschnittlicher Joe, ein Vater und war in einer Beziehung mit der Mutter seines Sohnes. Als Martian Manhunter von einem Marsdämon besessen wurde und versuchte, die Welt zu zerstören, bat Batman um Hilfe (da er gegen Telepathie immun war). Nachdem er wertvolle Zeit damit verbracht hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich daran zu erinnern, wer er war, verließ Batman "Ralph", um darüber nachzudenken. Nachdem er aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte und über alles nachgedacht hatte, erinnerte sich Plas daran, wer er wirklich war, nachdem sein Sohn seine ererbten Kräfte enthüllt hatte und ihm einen Witz erzählt hatte. Nachdem er den Schurken Martian Manhunter besiegt hatte, begann O'Brian ein neues Leben, um sein Heldenleben und sein Familienleben in Einklang zu bringen. Infinite Crisis In dem massiven Gefängnisausbruch der Secret Society of Super-Villains während Villains United reagierte Plastic Man auf das Gefängnis von Blackgate, wo er gegen Clayface kämpfte. Während der Schlacht von Metropolis schlug er ihren Anführer Doctor Psycho aus. 52 In der Folge feiert er mit allen anderen versammelten Helden. Er ist anwesend, wenn Lex Luthor das Massenmord an den Teilnehmern des Everyman Project verursacht, und er ist stolz auf seinen Sohn Offspring, der über zwanzig Menschen das Leben gerettet hat. Während des dritten Weltkrieges ist er Teil der Anklage der Justice Society of America gegen Black Adam. Adam schafft es tatsächlich, seine Nase irgendwie bluten zu lassen. Trotzdem gelingt es ihm, seinem Sohn Ratschläge zu geben, um besseres Geplänkel zu machen. Nach ihrem Sieg gibt es eine weitere Feier und Plastic Man nimmt teil. Countdown Plastic Man wird während des Countdowns to Mystery von Eclipso (Jean Loring) infiziert, der ihn korrumpiert und seine Persönlichkeit wieder in sich verwandelt, bevor er sich neu formiert. Er wird wieder kriminell, mit Woozy Winks als Komplize. Batman und Offspring arbeiten zusammen, um ihn niederzuwerfen, aber der Specter greift ein und beendet die Schlacht. Eclipso rettet ihn aus eigenen Motiven. Er ist mit ihren anderen Bekehrten Dove und der Creeper um die Leiche von Alex Montez zu einer Zeremonie versammelt. Sie brechen gemeinsam in eine NSA-Einrichtung ein, um Staatseigentum zu stehlen. Huntress versucht, sie aufzuhalten, aber es gelingt ihnen, das Heart of Darkness zu stehlen. Sie sind von seinem Griff befreit, aber erst, wenn Eclipso seine wahre Macht erreichen kann. Während er jedoch vom Specter besiegt wird, arbeiten sie daran, seine verbleibenden Agenten auf der Erde auszurotten. Martian Manhunter wird während der Final Crisis von Libra und der Secret Society of Super-Villains ermordet. Plastic Man ist einer der vielen, die an seiner Beerdigung teilnehmen, wo er Booster Gold und Stargirl tröstet. Blackest Night Plastic Man tritt erneut der Justice League of America bei. Während der ''Blackest Night'' wird sein Herz von Vibe gerissen, als das Black Lantern Corps aufsteht. Das bringt ihn anscheinend um. Er überlebt jedoch aufgrund seiner einzigartigen Physiologie. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Kräfte * Formbare Physiologie: Die Kräfte von Plastic Man beruhen auf einem Unfall, bei dem sein Körper in eine unbekannte Mischung aus Industriechemikalien getaucht wurde, die ebenfalls durch eine Schusswunde in seinen Blutkreislauf gelangte. Dies führte zu einem körpereigenen mutagenen Prozess, der seine Physiologie veränderte. Aal existiert in flüssigem Zustand, weder vollständig flüssig noch fest. Plastic Man hat die vollständige Kontrolle über seine gesamte Molekülstruktur. ** Formbarkeit *** Elastizität/Plastizität: Er kann seine Gliedmaßen und Körper auf übermenschliche Längen und Größen strecken. Es gibt keine bekannte Grenze dafür, wie weit er seinen Körper strecken kann. *** Größen Änderung: Er kann sich auf ein paar Zentimeter hoch schrumpfen lassen (als eine der Batman'sTaschen für die Gürteltasche) oder ein Titan (so groß wie ein Wolkenkratzer) werden. *** Form veränderung: Er kann seinen Körper in verschiedene Positionen und Größen bringen, die für gewöhnliche Menschen unmöglich sind, z. B. völlig flach, so dass er unter eine Tür schlüpfen oder mit den Fingern herkömmliche Schlösser greifen kann. Er kann es auch zur Verkleidung verwenden, indem er die Form seines Gesichts und seines Körpers ändert. Außerdem kann er seine Körpermasse und körperliche Verfassung nach Belieben verändern, den Größen und Formen, in die er sich verwinden kann, sind praktisch keine Grenzen gesetzt. *** Übermenschliche Agilität: Diese Dehnungskräfte verleihen Plastic Man eine erhöhte Beweglichkeit, die ihm Flexibilität und Koordination ermöglicht, die außerordentlich über die natürlichen Grenzen des menschlichen Körpers hinausgeht. *** Übermenschliche Stärke: Er kann seine Kraft verändern, indem er mehr Muskeln aufbaut oder hinzufügt. *** Farbwechsel: Die einzige Einschränkung, die er hat, betrifft die Farbe, die er ohne intensive Konzentration nicht ändern kann. Er verwendet diese Fähigkeit im Allgemeinen nicht und haftet an seiner rot-gelben Uniform. ** Unverwundbarkeit: Die Kräfte von Plastic Man erhöhen seine Haltbarkeit außerordentlich. Er ist in der Lage, ätzenden Stoffen, Durchschlägen und Erschütterungen standzuhalten, ohne sich dabei zu verletzen (obwohl er vorübergehend betäubt sein kann). Er ist resistent gegen Stöße mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, die einen gewöhnlichen Menschen töten würden, ist resistent gegen Bombardements aus Energiewaffen und ist absolut kugelsicher. Seine Körpermasse kann zerstreut werden, ist aber in jeder Hinsicht unverwundbar. ** Regeneration: Er ist in der Lage, verlorengegangenes oder beschädigtes Gewebe zu regenerieren und / oder zu assimilieren, obwohl es eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, es ist viel schneller als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. ** Telepathische Immunität: Wie Batman (in JLA Nr. 88) feststellte, "ist der Geist von Plastic Man nicht länger organisch. Es ist durch Telepathie unantastbar." (Meistens immun gegen Gedankenkontrolle. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Batman gemeint hat, dass Plas von diesem Punkt an ganz einfach nur der Gedankenkontrolle oder der Telepathie gänzlich immun ist ... in Anbetracht der Geschichte von Plas mit Gedankenscans, Gedankenwischern und der Verwendung von J'onns telepathischer Verbindung.) ** Unsterblichkeit: Plastic Man scheint nicht zu altern; Wenn dies der Fall ist, ist es weit langsamer als das eines normalen Menschen. Vom zweiten Weltkrieg bis in die 1990er Jahre alterte er weder geistig noch körperlich. Nach dem JLA-Storybogen "Obsidian Age" hat Plastic Man entdeckt, dass er 3000 Jahre lang nur wenig mehr als Krümel auf dem Boden des Atlantiks überlebt hat. Er ist jetzt über 3000 Jahre alt und ist immer noch als Superheld tätig. ** Ultraschall erkennung: Sein Körper beginnt zu "kräuseln", wenn eine Ultraschallfrequenz ausgelöst wird. ** Gummi Organe: Die Organe von Plastic Man sind aus Gummi wie er ist; er verschiebt sie auch in seinem Körper, um Schaden zu vermeiden. Er hat sein Gehirn nicht im Kopf, so dass er die Enthauptung überleben konnte. Fähigkeiten * Kontorsion * Erfahrener Dieb: Plastic Man war einst ein sehr talentierter professioneller Dieb. * guter Detektiv: Obwohl er nicht länger ein Verbrecher ist, hat er Einblick in ihre Denkweise, wodurch er eine wirksame Schläfrigkeit sein kann. Er gilt auch als Querdenker und ist viel schlauer, als er vermuten lässt. Schwächen * Anfälligkeit für Hitze: Seine halbflüssige Form bleibt bei relativ hohen und niedrigen Temperaturen stabil ... vorausgesetzt, die Temperaturänderung ist allmählich. Eine plötzliche Änderung bewirkt eine vollständige Änderung der Phase, wodurch eine wirklich feste oder wirklich flüssige Form entsteht. Plastic Man wurde im JLA-Storybogen "Tower of Babel" außer Gefecht gesetzt, als Söldner seinen Körper einfroren und zerstörten. Einmal aufgetaut und wieder zusammengesetzt, war er körperlich unverletzt (obwohl emotional traumatisiert). Im JLA-Storybogen "Divided We Fall" zeigt Plastic Man eine gewisse Schwäche gegenüber extremer Hitze (intensiver Hitzeschutzangriff eines Marsmenschen) und wurde zeitweise geschmolzen. Die Moleküle von Plastic Man können auch durch Ultraschallwellenverzerrungen verschlüsselt werden. * Anfälligkeit gegen chemische Lösungsmittel: Plastic Man verliert seine Integrität, wenn es Lösungsmitteln wie Aceton ausgesetzt wird. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gute Charaktere Kategorie:New Earth Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Amerikaner